


[AMV] Victuuri - Love in High Places

by snarkwithasmile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Canon Gay Relationship, Fanvids, I just want them to be happy, Ice Skating, M/M, VictUuri, gay husbands, the absolute gayest, these boys are sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwithasmile/pseuds/snarkwithasmile
Summary: As usual I am late to the party on watching a show, but these boys are so warm and fuzzy together that I couldn't help making a video in homage to it!





	[AMV] Victuuri - Love in High Places




End file.
